Corin
Corin is a member of the Volturi guard, whose first appearance was in the vampire index in the back of Breaking Dawn. She has the power to make others feel content with their situation. Because of this power, she is frequently assigned to keep Sulpicia and Athenodora company, but she is also ordered by Aro to keep Chelsea from leaving the coven, since her power can make others feel physically uncomfortable when they are not exposed to it for a period of time. Biography Early life Aro hoped that she could help Marcus recover to some degree from the loss of his wife, but when Marcus refused to accept Corin's gift to ease his pain, Aro found her gift more useful in consoling the Volturi wives. Corin then spent most of her time associating with the wives, and is also the reason to why they never leave their tower, as mentioned in Breaking Dawn. Among the Volturi, Corin's responsibility is to protect the wives of Aro and Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia. However, she doesn't guard them so much as ease them into complacency while other, more physically imposing guards do the actual job of protecting the wives. The wives are so closely guarded that they have become virtual prisoners in Volterra. However, Corin's ability keeps them satisfied with life. Aro also instructs Corin to use her gift on Chelsea, the highest ranking member of the Volturi, making it nearly impossible for Chelsea to leave the Volturi, because of the drug-like side effects that inflict on her if she isn't constantly exposed to Corin's power; subsequently, she is closely bonded to the coven by Chelsea. Marcus has repeatedly refused to allow Corin to relieve his pain over Didyme's murder. Aro is also careful not to expose himself too greatly to Corin, while Caius frequently uses Corin's gift to mitigate his boredom between punishing expeditions and battles. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, when Irina reports to the Volturi about an immortal child, an illegal creation, having been created by the Cullen family, the entire Volturi coven departs to Forks in order destroy the child and its creators, only to later find out that the child is really a half-human half-vampire hybrid. Since the entire coven travel to Forks for this act, there is no doubt that Corin is among them. Current life A lot of changes happened among the Volturi. While she keeps guarding the wives, she assisted to one of her best friend's death, Chelsea, and noticed things started to change. Loyalties began to disappear after her death, and she's been left to wonder when it will all fall apart. At nearly the same time, Avery, who had fled the castle, returned for her child, Euphrasie, and both Aro and Avery found out they were mates, and had two more children - Endymion and Persephone. This proved exceptionally hard for her, as she had to struggle harder to keep Sulpicia happy - as she had lost her mate. Recently, she met her own mate, and despite having just met him, she is thrilled and falling over heels. Physical Appearance Corin isn't exceptionally tall, standing merely at 5'5''. Her hair is dark brown and wavy, and her eyes, when human were born too, but now are of a crimson tone to them. Her skin is of a light tan instead of pale like most vampires, from her human years as well that remained after her change. Her physical completion is delicate, although all weaknesses disappeared when she was changed into a vampire. Personality and Traits Corin is manipulative, but also kind, gentle, delicate, and passionate. She will also be fierce when it comes to protecting those she cares about. Additionally, she always wants to know the truth no matter how painful it may be, from those around her, but constantly senses she doesn't know the full truth and that there are things she doesn't know, like what truly happened to Didyme. Powers and Abilities Addictive contentment Corin is gifted with the supernatural talent of inducing in others feelings of contentment for his or her situation. Her talent can be comparable to that of Didyme's "happiness induction"; although rather than bringing out the positive feelings of happiness and joy, Corin instead brings out feelings of contentment and ease in a person, despite his or her situation. There is a drug-like side-effect to her gift to those who experience it often, as they may begin to feel unwell and uneasy without it if they are exposed to it too often. Although it is not explained whether this gift is mental or physical, by the way it works it may be assumed to be a more physical gift, working similarly to Jasper Hale's empathy. Relationships Aro They have a relationship just out of master and subordinate, so to say. She was ordered to use her power on Chelsea to keep her content and prevent her from leaving until her death. She is also mostly seen with the wives, keeping them happy and content with their lives, despite the fact that they are nearly prisoners in their own home. He avoids exposure to her power. Caius Caius resorts to her power almost every single day, to mitigate his boredom between punishing expeditions and battles. This gives her an advantage over him, in case she ever needs one. Their interactions often come from him seeking her ability. Marcus Their relationship is perhaps the most closed one out of all the leaders. While she tried to comfort him after Didyme's death, he didn't want to heal and forget about the pain, refusing to let her help him. They rarely interact and don't have much of a relationship, just seeming two strangers living in the same home. Sulpicia One of the wives. She is in charge of keeping her happy, and it has been that way for centuries. It's challenging now, since she lost her mate, or so she thought, Aro, to a vampire named Avery. Athenodora She's in the same type of relationship she has with Sulpicia. It is particularly hard sometimes due to her temper, but easier as Athenodora seeks her for help on daily struggles. Nathan Her mate, whom she had just met. Like her, he is a vampire. She met him during a day out when she had been excused from duties, but had been finding herself drawn to him due to a pull on her chest and followed it to the only other vampire in the streets. Smiling at him, she began falling for him right away. Etymology It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Corin is "spear". From Quirinus, possibly derived from the Sabine word "quiris" meaning "spear". Quirinus was an early Sabine and Roman god of war associated with Romulus, one of the legendary co-founders of Rome, who was later identified with Mars. Name of several saints. In the English-speaking world, it is also regarded as the male form of Corinna. Media portrayal Corin is portrayed by Maia Mitchell in all pictures.